A fanfiction for other lovers
by RichHoboM3
Summary: Here's for the other fans who like Dustin X Jeff and Sumo X Chelsea! (short stories)
1. Chapter 1

**For Other Reviewers who like other stories beside "It Was an Accident"**

 **Please Enjoy!**

(Dustin & Jeff: I'm not sure If I really like this shipping that much because in episode #3 of Clarence, Dustin said that girls are great, but anyways enjoy! If you are a Sumo & Chelsea: the story will be on the bottom of the page, I'm not really a fan of this as well, but it's cute, and here's what you've been waiting for!

Dustin & Jeff

Dustin hugged Jeff, and Belson exploded.

The End

(Just Kidding)

It was a long tiring day at Clarence's elementary school; Miss Baker would just go on and on telling the children about the big bang and what not. Clarence was drooling a puddle on his desk, trying to stay awake so he wouldn't get in trouble. His friend Jeff was one desk and onto the left of him. Jeff was a young focused boy, who spent most of his time being himself. In the far left of the classroom is where Belson and his groupie sat. Most of them where chatty about making fun of others, Belson and Dustin were mostly known for this. As Belson chatted with the other members of his gang, Dustin had the look of boredom on his face. His mind and glare would waver from time to time; he would look at his classmates in the different areas of the classroom. When his eye sight passed Jeff, he made a U-turn to take a look at the Blockheaded boy who was writing notes down.

Dustin didn't really like people who committed themselves to actually "like school", but his glare did not pass off of Jeff just yet. He noticed how Jeff would smile when he got an answer correct; this somehow, made Dustin smile a bit too.

Belson:" Wow, what's going on?!"

Dustin turned around to see the mad faced Belson glaring at him, Dustin knew Belson never really liked Clarence or his friends. This made Dustin shutter as he knew he did something wrong.

Belson:" What's with you today, here take this if you badly want to stare at that nerd"

Belson tossed Dustin a paper ball, Dustin immediately caught it before it alerted the teacher. Dustin couldn't help himself, it was fun tossing things at nerds and other things too. Before the bell was about to ring, Jeff was hit by a paper ball in the back of the head. It fell on the floor, and he picked it up to see the message inside. It was written "Block-Head", Jeff's face grew sadden; he looked in the direction the paper ball hit him in. When his eyes noticed Dustin laughing, Jeff looked away in pain.

To Jeff, Dustin was an annoying, slacking, little boy, but yet, it inspired Jeff to know him better. When Dustin noticed Jeff turned around quickly, Dustin then hollered to Jeff, making him turn back to face him. Dustin winked, Jeff sort of blushed, but had an angry face on. Dustin looked back to see if Belson wasn't noticing, but Belson was still chit-chatting with his friends, Dustin then turned back to Jeff and laughed to show it was a joke, a funny mistake. Jeff did have his feelings a little bit hurt, but he couldn't stay tough for long, Jeff forgave Dustin with a smile.

End

Chelsea & Sumo

Chelsea hugged Sumo, and Belson exploded…again

(I'm sorry! My sides are killing me! Pfft!)

It's been four days since the major event at the guy's treehouse, Clarence and Jeff seemed to already forget about the memory, yet it stuck with Sumo. As the boys walked down the hallway to get to their classroom, Chelsea was with her other friends chatting up a storm on the other side. Both Chelsea and Sumo glanced at each other at the same moment. Chelsea was the first to look away, a heated twist stirred in her stomach. Sumo got the idea and also turned away, a single drop of sweat appeared on his face.

As all the students entered the classroom, Miss Baker begun calling roll call. Sumo was sitting in the back of the classroom with Clarence, who was going on and on about some sort of story of the Carrier Series: Amethyst written by TheDragonWriters (Go check it out on WattPad! A friend of mine created it!). Sumo looked carelessly around the classroom, starring at the other students who worked or slacked off. His eyes then hit Chelsea. Without realization, the bell rung, and every single kid ran out of the classroom, besides Sumo because he had detention today. Miss Baker also had to leave the room because Percy got stuck in the school's entrance doors. Sumo slouched in his chair, stalking at the fading chalk on the black board.

Chelsea then entered the classroom, Sumo quickly glanced at her. Chelsea had her regular glare at him and stood next to his desk. Sumo wanted to look away, but he knew Chelsea would only order him to look at her.

Chelsea:" Never speak of it"

Sumo:" Okay Boss" Sumo spitted back at her.

Chelsea sighed then proceeded to speak to the wild boy again.

Chelsea:" So that no one will know what we're up too" 

Sumo smirked, while Chelsea left the classroom.

END


	2. Chapter 2

"Fanfictions for other Lovers"

 **Since I had gotten reviews for the Dustin X Jeff and Chelsea X Sumo stories, I decided to write more, but only short ones (sorry) The Dustin X Jeff story is on the bottom, while Chelsea X Sumo is on the top this time, Enjoy!**

Chelsea X Sumo

It been a few days since summer vacation started, and Clarence already gotten something new to share with his friends from all over. It was a birthday gift Clarence received from Mary's mom, it was a small trampoline, and Clarence invited everyone to join in on the fun. When his friends arrived, first Jeff, who was never ever late but the first one like always, second was Chelsea, who towered over almost everyone. The two last guest was Sumo and Belson, Sumo first shoved Belson onto the grass so he could run over to get to Clarence's new trampoline. But it was too late, on the trampoline was Chelsea bouncing up and down. Sumo was gawking at Chelsea then asked Clarence when it is his turn to hop in.

Clarence:" I don't know, but it says only two people are allowed on it"

Sumo smirked; the quote "Only two people are allowed" flowed in his memory. Sumo waved his hand to catch Chelsea's attention; she stopped bouncing and tried listening to Sumo. Sumo turned around to face his other companions, and Belson.

Sumo: "Hey everybody! Everyone in!"

Jeff was going to argue that it was unsafe, and that the trampoline could break, but was shoved by Clarence and Sumo to move into the trampoline. Everyone was jumping up and down; the trampoline was swaying from side to side. All the kids laughed and giggled to the sight of other ones falling down. Then **Snap!** The trampoline exploded into two pieces, flinging Jeff, Clarence, and Belson onto the left side of the backyard, while Chelsea and Sumo were flung the other direction.

Chelsea landed with an "oof!" as she hit the dirty ground, then Sumo landed in her hair with a poof. Sumo then laughed and Chelsea did the same as Jeff puked in Clarence's chicken coop.

Sumo:" That was Fun! Your hair is so soft!"

Sumo hugged Chelsea's hair, but then stopped to realize what he was doing. He got off of Chelsea, staring the other direction embarrassed. Chelsea laughed, and then smiled at Sumo, who was staring at her a little bit over his shoulders.

Chelsea:" So you like my Hair huh"

End

Dustin X Jeff

The heat wave struck, making everything moist suck up dry. It was summer, but a super-heated one, which made it feel like the whole neighborhood was in an oven. Only at night it was cool as ever, making every kid enjoys the night atmosphere. Clarence decided to hold up a midnight movie event, inviting all his friends from all over to come tonight. Belson and his gang where the first to come and the first to take up almost all the seats in Clarence's backyard. Second were Sumo, Chelsea, and Jeff.

Dustin and Percy sat on the far right in the front row of the seats, while glancing around at Clarence setting up the project, his eye caught upon Jeff's direction. Jeff was mostly known for sipping the same kind of juice box, especially with no changes to his favorite things. Planning to mess with Jeff, Dustin got up and went over to sit beside Jeff in an empty chair. Jeff turned around to face Dustin to see if he wanted anything.

Dustin: "You know if you keep sipping it that way, people are going to stare at you"

Jeff blushed, and then shoved the juice away underneath his seat.

Jeff:" What do you mean?"

Dustin shrugged towards the embarrassed Jeff who tugged on his shirt and glancing around if anyone was watching him. Dustin peered at Jeff who was panicking and then started giggling, Jeff stopped to stare at the orange hair kid sitting beside him. Dustin stopped laughing at his friend, but seeing his face made him start up again.

Jeff:" Jerk" said the blushing brunette, slightly punching Dustin in the arm. Dustin could help himself from laughing. It was just the soft look on Jeff's face, making everything special about to him.

As the movie was starting, Clarence stepped in front of the sheet, everyone in their seats begun question him and telling him to sit down. Clarence shook his head and started:

Clarence: "Welcome ladies and gents! To Clarence's extreme movie night! Is everyone enjoying their stay here?"

Dustin stood up from his seat, making all the other children gawk at him, Dustin put his game face on.

Dustin:" Yeah! Especially sitting next to this guy!" said Dustin pointing his hand at Jeff's face.

Jeff blushed as everyone started to giggle, Clarence clammed down the audience, then as the movie was beginning, Dustin sat back down and faced Jeff with a smile while the square-headed boy made a red angry face at him.

Dustin:" What its true"

Jeff blushed, he turned away, but looked back at the orange-haired boy on his right side. They both stared into each other eyes, lost in each other's pupils. The movie stared ending their stare together.

END

 **I think that's the end of these sides stories, especially the Dustin X Jeff one, to me it's really awkward, but the Chelsea X Sumo may continue though I'm not really sure. I hoped you enjoyed the story and please don't fret to write a review to me! Bye!**

 **(O)/**


End file.
